yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Chise Torabaasu(deceased)
"This Weapon Is Taking Over Me.." -Chise First Name Chise 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Loli,Dummy,Clutz 'Age' 15 'Gender' Female (Slowly becoming a Cyborg) 'Height' 4'9 , 'Weight' 150 'Blood type' OB 'Behaviour/Personality' ' Chise is a shy, clumsy girl with very little self-esteem and has poor grades in everything except for World History. She was constantly hospitalized during her elementary years, and thus, has very few friends. She was turned into the ultimate weapon against her will and the army revolves around her and her fading humanity. As Chise’s weapon-side starts to take over, her heart stops beating, her body lacks warmth and her sense of taste and touch are dulled, but other senses (especially sight) are accentuated.' ' ' ' Her condition worsens and her humanity seems to fade away entirely., Later on she will appear to be nothing more than a cold, ruthless machine that delights in her growing, destructive powers and killing people without mercy. A love from somebody is the last of her humanity. Throughout her story, she tries to come to terms with her body while still trying to convince herself that she is still human. She believes that she is nothing more than a weapon designed to kill.If Someone is willing to aide her, however, this will able to help her break free by showing her that she is able to protect the ones she loves, and that only a human can experience the feeling of love. This will help Chise destroy the body in which she was trapped, and she realizes that she is indeed human. This brings to question what is meant by the term "ultimate weapon, Chise's soul had been the only thing that was able to destroy her body, which was claimed to be the most powerful thing in the world. Basically a Teenage girl turned cybernetic super weapon.' Appearance Chise usually wears her school outfit, due to her wings ripping her clothing everytime she is triggered from the army.She has straight soft light light brown hair, her eyes are the color of a faint crimson red.. Her milky white skin compliments the innocence of her face. Being the age of 14 she still possess's a baby faced look. Normally people see her as a child, being also timid an shy like one... Though she vouches to become more stern an rough.She will always wear her combat boots.. or just some slippers. Chise is normally covered in scrapes an bruises along with bandages all over her face,arms legs, anywhere she made contact with in battle. Allignment Chaotic goodEdit A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade Freshmen 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student 'Weapons' Chise's cybernetics include a 25mm GAU-12 Gatling Gun, missiles fired from her back, a powerful energy weapon capable of striking with the force of a large bomb, and most devastating of all, the ability to generate nuclear-level explosions seemingly at will. Chise is able to fly at least as fast as a fighter jet with her cybernetic wings and jets. 'Fighting Style' Cyborg Though Chise is not fully a cyborg just yet, her body changes throughout the process of each time, she grows when her weapon erupts out... Causing each time to be a disaster within the people that stands around her. Each time she grows.. the more she'll become a cold hearted weapon of mass destruction. A cyborg, short for cybernetic organism, is a being that has both biological and artificial parts. The machine components are different from prosthetics, as they not only substitute the replaced body parts, but also enhance them. The most well-known cyborg types are the Cyborg Ninjas, although there are other types. In District 3, in the year 2110 the scientist were working on making soldiers that combat against the Mutinous Armada, a band of terrorist that have formed and taken over the whole continent of China. In attempts to stop them from Raiding Kasaihana city and then taking over New America Completely. They had crafted'Androids' (人造人間, Jinzōningen; lit. "Artificial Humans") are robotic/cyborg Humans. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life, as well as having no Chi, unlike humans and other species. Androids though were not able to keep on Commands and sometimes they did much too recklessly. So they expanded over to the thought of Cyborgs. In attempts to place a human brain within a Cybernetic body. They were successful. On the First ever attempt to attack Kasaihana city. The Mutinous Armada was met with only 6 Cyborgs against an army of 899,000 Men. Alone the 6 Cyborgs slaughtered the men with ease and pushed the Armada completely from the shores of Kasaihana city… the Ocean that day had been covered in blood and drifted all the way to the African shores. The Council members of Kasaihana city were highly impressed and began to make more and more Cyborgs in attempts to use them in the streets. This eventually became a vital mistake. Allies/Enemies 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen NPC